Love is a dance
by LivingDeadInDallas
Summary: Edward and Bella were about to get married she was pregnant and then Edward had a secret that ripped them apart. EXB eventually
1. Chapter 1

AN Hey everyone so I've decided to write this new story, pregnant is up for adoption BUT If your interested in adopting it leave a comment in your review of the story please

So this new story is Edward and Bella it's all human so enjoy and oh I need a beta so if your interested or if you would like to recommend someone please send me a message

Thanks okay on with the story!

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight

Bpov

It was a Friday..Friday when my world came crashing around me. I was 18 years old, my boyfriend was Edward Cullen. We had been going steady for a year now he was 25 almost 26, the age difference didn't bother us, does age really matter when you're in love? I just finished High School, I was planning on going to Law School in New York. I heard it was the best one. Edward was owned half of his grandfathers company, he was the CEO. Edward was going to transfer to the branch in New York to be close to me. He was my forever. Oh and he knocked me up.

I was currently walking into the building to visit him. He forgot to make his lunch this morning so I picked us both up some lunch from the local diner.

"Hey Mrs. Cope is Edward around?" Mrs Cope was the receptionist here for about 25 years now, she was a lovely old lady she was married to her husband Robert Cope for 30 years she had 5 children and 6 grandchildren. Her desk was cluttered with pictures of them, she gave me a warm smile before informing me that Edward was in his office.

I was about 4 months pregnant now me and Edward found out 2 months ago I was so exicted! Despite being only 18 almost 19 I was rather excited about becoming a mother, I just knew in my heart that Edward would make a wonderful father.

Dread filled me as I walked towards the door of Edwards office like something was pulling me back the voice in the back of my head was telling me _don't go in there_.

I turned the door knob and before my eyes there was the love of my life the father of my unborn child sitting on his car his pants around his ankles his assistant Tanya on top of him. A gasp escaped my mouth, Edwards eyes snapped to mine. "Shit Bella it's not what it looks like" Before he could go on I turned and ran out of there.

I jumped into my car went to our apartment locked the door, I left the keys inside of it so _he _couldn't get in.

I broke down sobbing. I knew something was up, I knew eventually he would turn to her. I felt like a fool time after time he was assure me nothing was going on, that he only had eyes for me. How long had this been going on, why would he do this to me. We were getting married, moving to New York, starting a family.

I pulled myself off the floor I went into our bedroom, I suddenly thought of all the times I was in school or away visiting my family, was she here? In the bed we shared, the bed we conceived our child in? The thought made my stomach churn I dashed quickly for the toilet. After puking my guts out I just lay there and cried.

I started packing my things. I heard Edward bang on the door "BELLA let me in I need to talk to you". After I ignored him I heard a loud bang, I ran to the hall and saw that he had kicked the door in. It didn't matter I was all packed.

"Bella baby you can't leave me" he pleaded with me "How long?" "I don't understand what you mean baby" "How long have you and that slut been going behind my back Edward"

Edward's face filled with guilt he didn't meet my eyes he mumbled"6 months"

We got engaged 7 months ago, I was 4 months pregnant, oh my god what if I caught something from that slut through Edward. "Even after we got engage even after we got pregnant you still went back to her!"

Edward looked up at me he looked so desperate "Bella I'm so-" "I don't want an apologies I want you out of my life for good1" I tried to march past him but he grabbed my arm and spun me round to face him. "Bella I had to, Bella I-I love her, and my mother wants me to marry her" My jaw must of hit Australia. Ahh Edward's not so lovely mother Esme Cullen. Esme never liked me from the start. And when she discovered that I was pregnant well "Miss I love Jesus" insisted that either I get an abortion or she'll disown Edward, well once Carlise calmed her down she never spoe of my pregnancy. Of course she loved Tanya you see Edward and Tanya had dated in high school she was his first time. They all expected him to marry her until Tanya decided to sleep with the whole football team. Every event Esme had she always made sure Tanya was there.

"Edward you stay the fuck out me and my child's life oh and FUCK YOU"

I got my car keys to my truck and drove until I reached my best friend Alice's house.

Alice was Edwards younger sister. She hated her mother, sometimes I think more than I did. Esme was always trying to control every little thing Alice done. What she wore who she dated who her friends were. Eventually Alice had enough and once she was 18 she moved in with her boyfriend Jasper changed her number and ignored her mother. It was through Alice that I met Edward for the very first time.

I knocked on her door I heard her race to the door once she took in my tear stained face and the bag in my hand she reached out and grabbed me in bone crushing hug.

"Bella what happened sweetie" "Alice he-he cheated on me with the whore"

Alice led me into her living room. "Tell me what happened " I explained to her everything that happened today she gently rocked me as I told her. "Bella I cant believe he would do that to you to keep my mother happy" she said mother with such disgust and hatred. Alice knew everything Esme thought of me she knew that beneath all that smiles and laughter was a horrible person.

"Bella I've known Tanya for years I've hated her for all them years I just couldn't understand why my mother loved her so much, hold on a minute" Alice dug out her mobile phone from her jean pocket she dialled Carlise number she put it on speakerphone so I could hear. "Hey daddy it's me Alice daddy I was phoning because I heard some rumours that Tanya and Edward were reunited" Alice looked disgusted as she spoke to her father, Carlise was a nice man he didn't like Tanya and told me that he preferred me he even gave me my first ultrasound and cried when he saw the baby appear on screen. I heard him sigh "Unfortunately its true Alice sweetheart, Tanya and Edward went behind Bella's back. I have never been more disappointed in Edward. Tanya's nothing but a-pardon my language her- a whore " To say we were shocked at Carlise use of words was an understatement. "Daddy he's going to marry her surely you cant agree to this?" "I don't agree with Edwards decision Bella was a perfect match for him and if you see Bella tell her she has my full support throughout her pregnancy" I was touched by Carlise's words damn pregnancy hormones. Alice hung up the phone after that and continued stroking my hair and rocking me back and forth until I fell asleep. My dreams tormented me with images of Edward and Tanya laughing in my face of Edward and Tanya in our bed Edward giving Tanya my engagement ring.

I woke up to find I was in the guest room. I was walking towards the kitchen when I suddenly heard voices. "Alice I know you don't approve of my choices but Tanya and I are getting married we're in l—love" Edward sounded different when he said love like he didn't truly mean it. Then I heard Tanya's voice "Ally-kins I'd really appreciate you helping me with my dress and the wedding ohh it'll be soo good the theme is pink" "FUCK off you nasty home-wrecker and fyi I hate you your nothing but a whore now both of you get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops" After I was sure they had left I walked into the kitchen, Alice looked so angry. "Bella they just showed up here unannounced hey if Tanya wants a job at Willy Wonka's chocolate factory then shes got one I mean you've been tangoed much!"

I spent the rest of the day looking for apartments in Seattle I decided I would go to law school here to stay closer to my father. I knew now that I would be a single parent I would have to raise the baby on my own. I would come to some sort of agreement with Edward but if I let him in my babies life I didn't want her apart of it.

I found a two bedroom apartment in Seattle it was five minutes from the university and was in a good area.

I was about to phone about it when I noticed I had a new text message from Edward, he wanted to meet to discuss the baby.

I replied that I would meet him at the coffee shop. Alice helped me get ready she said she wanted Edward to see his mistake in leaving me.

"Hello Bella" I just nodded my head in reply. "Bella I think its best if we remain neutral for the sake of the baby I also think-" I cut him off "Edward listen here you bastard you have no choice in my decision for my babies life you left me for some nasty slut and I swear if I've caught something from you ugh I sue your ass, firstly I hope you have a shit life together second I'll let you in my babies life but I have some terms, she must not be a part of this baby's life , I don't want her anywhere near my son or daughter second if you want the baby for a night she must be away somewhere else, I'll get my father to draw up a contract on my terms oh and he or she will have my last name, if that's all goodbye Edward" Before I left I took the ring off my finger and threw it in his face suck on that you bastard.

AN

I hope this was better than the last fanfic

Now I know some of you wont read the EXB stuff but I promise it will be eventually

Also Edward didn't just leave Bella because he "loved" Tanya theres a twist in this plot

So please review

And love from me Castro62 xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**AN **

**I've changed Esme to Elizabeth you'll soon see why she's Edward's mother in the book Elizabeth Mason **

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight **

**ÉIRE ABÚ**

**Bpov**

I had a lot to think about over the weekend, a part of me just wanted to jump in my car and never look back to follow my dreams another part wanted just to lock myself in my room and eat Ben and Jerry's and watch Gone With the Wind. I figured a movie and Ben and Jerry's in bed didn't sound so bad, so I was currently wrapped up like a worm crying my eyes out at Gone With the Wind.

Alice was away for the weekend with Jasper. Jasper was Alice's long term boyfriend they started dating about 3 years ago. Elizabeth absolutely hated Jasper for one simple reason he wasn't rich. You see all Elizabeth cares about is money, she doesn't care who's feelings gets hurt as long as she is happy. Alice and Jasper had to date secretly for 2 years and then once Alice was 18 she moved out finished High School got herself a job and will be going to fashion school in the fall. Jasper wanted to be a history teacher, he held so much passion for history he never got bored of reading a history book a thing me and Jasper have in common we both love history.

Jasper proposed to Alice on her 19 birthday they were planning on waiting to get married until they both turned 21.

Up until recently I thought life had been pretty good until it all just fell apart.

I gently rubbed a hand over my growing belly. I loved this child so much. The thought of bringing him or her into all this mess just made me break down and cry.

So after some thoughts, I've decided to give my baby up for adoption. My son or daughter needs to be raised in a healthy environment with a Mum and Dad who are married and will love him or her so much. I felt that I was doing the right thing. I had my bags packed I was leaving for New York, I had planned on staying here and raising the baby on my own but for the sake of my child I knew this had to be done.

Alice wouldn't be home until tomorrow she knew what I was doing she tried to talk me out of it but I just couldn't I didn't want a child to be brought into this mess, I wanted him or her to have a good life.

As I drove away from the town I grew up in, I felt a change in me…A big change.

**Epov**

6 months ago Tanya approached me she told me that Bella was cheating on me, she even had pictures. I laughed when I saw them and handed them back to Tanya. Bella was smiling in the picture hugging a person I recognised as Jacob Black, Bella's best friend oh and he's gay. "Tanya you do know that's Jacob Bella's gay friend". "Eddie sweetie he is not gay trust me" she winked at me I understood the double meaning. "Look Tanya I can assure you he's gay If I had a penny for every time he hit on me at every Christmas party, I would be an even richer man" She huffed and turned and walked away. Tanya's been speaking on the phone with my mother…a lot. They even go out for lunch and try to invite me with them. I know what my mother's up to, she thinks I'll dump Bella and marry Tanya, yeah when pigs will fly.

I don't know where it all went wrong but one night me and Bella had a massive argument over my mother Bella packed a bag and left for Alice's I knew she would come back she had to. I was working late in the office when Tanya approached me. She sat beside me and rubbed my back. "Eddie what can I do to make you feel better, I'll do _anything" _I had been drinking almost a full bottle of whiskey. I turned round to face her when she pressed her lips to mine. I didn't push her away I didn't stop her I didn't go after Bella instead I stayed and fucked Tanya on my desk.

Bella came home 4 days later, for 4 days I had been sleeping with Tanya. Bella and I never spoke of our argument we just moved on with life. I started an affair with Tanya I never meant for it to get serious when I was stressed I'd bang Tanya when Bella and I fought, Tanya.

2 months after that I came home and Bella stood at the top of the stairs and said "Welcome home daddy" she had a massive grin on her face and a picture in her hand, she ran down the stairs and held the picture up so I could see it there on the tiny picture was what appeared to be a small little body. I put 2 and 2 together. I was going to be a daddy. I kissed her so much that day. A month later we told our families Charlie and Carlisle we're so excited about becoming granda's Charlie even cried a little, of course Carlisle knew he had given Bella her first sonogram. Rene couldn't wait for the baby she was already planning the baby shower with Alice, my mother on the other hand was furious. She demanded a paternity test and after Bella got one just to shut my mother up my mother then demanded that Bella have an abortion.

My mother was a difficult woman but I loved her after all she was my mother

I had planned on ending the affair with Tanya and start a new life with Bella in New York with our baby. But Tanya told me if I ended it she would tell Bella all about the hotels we went to , the "conferences" I would tell Bella I went to when in reality it was a cheap motel room with Tanya.

Tanya had told my mother and my mother swore up and down that I had to marry Tanya. She told me Bella was a waste of space and then she turned and said "Are you sure that kid's even yours" Bella discovered the affair, she walked out on me I told her I was marrying Tanya, but I still wanted to be in my child's life after that day in the café I was shocked at Bella's rage she looked like she wanted to kill me on the spot and when she threw her engagement ring in my face I realised the mistake I had made.

I was sitting in my office when my mother approached me, she had a piece of paper in her hand. "Edward I found this in your house-sweetie I'm so sorry" I looked at the paper it was a paternity test I said that a man named James Smith was the father of Bella's child. I looked up at my mother she told me that this was the real paternity test and that Bella had left town after she realised her secret was out.

I shrunk further in my chair, I couldn't believe her what a hypocrite.

Bpov

Edward was the only man I had ever been with physically, I gave him everything even my innocence. I loved him so much words could not describe our love. A love that was now gone he stomped all over my heart without a second thought.

Elizabeth pov

After my little talk with my son, I was so glad that that little whore was out of my sons life he could now marry Tanya and live happily ever after. Yes okay I lied to him about the paternity test I have friends in high places and it was Tanya who suggested it in the first place. But once I tell him the truth he'll see it was the right thing to do.

I couldn't help feeling smug.

**AN**

**So what did you's think?**

**Oh and I'm still searching for my beta **

**Love to all **

**Castro62 **

**ÉIRE ABÚ **

**Oh and please listen to this song its amazing maybe I love it so much because I'm Irish **

** watch?v=0tmtKiGGGps**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Hello everyone , In case any of you are worrying that Bella will drop everything and forgive Edward really quickly la de da, NO I promise you that this will be a long story filled with drama, heartache, a twist of romance and if Bella and Edward do get back together it will be a long process trust me before Bella will even let Edward so much as touch her arm she has to let him breath in the same room as her. So Bella is this mature strong independent woman oh and Esme makes her appearance in this chapter.**

**So enjoy **

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight**

Bpov

I was sitting on a plane on my way to the Big Apple the man beside me was shaking with nerves , he was sipping a whiskey trying to calm his nerves.

"Excuse me mister but are you okay?" I put my hand on his forearm. He turned to look at me he looked so weak and scared. "First time flyer ma'm never been more nervous in my life!" "Well I've flown thousands of times and I can assure you nothing will go wrong, just listen to some music and you'll be fine" I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

A while later the plane began to shake, the seatbelt sign came on, the man beside me began to panic, the plane was shaking real bad, but I knew nothing serious would happen we would all be fine. "Sir trust me we'll be fine nothing will happen" I heard a few people reciting their Hail Mary's oh lord come on we just went through a bit of a storm we'll be fine. "How do you know miss unless you're a god damn angel or a fortune teller or something, this planes going down" "Sir I'm 4 months pregnant nothing will happen trust me" I smiled at him as I rubbed my tiny bump.

A little while later the plane settled down and when landed in New York.

I got in a cab and went to my hotel. Tomorrow I would go and look at a few apartments. I was so happy to be in New York. I was finally starting my life, I didn't need any man, and I would survive on my own.

Epov

It's been 2 months since Bella left, 2 whole fucking months I've been stuck with Tanya. Fuck you Karma. My father or Alice refuse to talk to me, the only time Emmet ever speaks to me is insult me and then punch me in the face.

Alice looked at me in disgust when I told her that Bella lied and that baby wasn't mine, I expected sympathy or at least a pat on the shoulder from her but instead I got a black eye and I quote called "the biggest fucking dickward bastard motherfucker asshole" ever to live. When I told my dad about it he kicked me out of his office, he looked troubled once he heard it was my mother who delivered the news.

The wedding was 2 months away, Tanya and my mother planned it all, I mean its my fucking wedding, when Bella was planning our wedding she would always make sure I was there and had a say on things. No I will not think of that liar.

I heard the doorbell and I got up to go get it. I surprised at who was at the door. Alice.

"I'm not here to stay dickward I'm just dropping off some news, Bella fell down some stairs yesterday and lost the baby, I just thought you should know" I felt a sense of loss, the kid wasn't even mine! "Alice that wasn't my baby" She let out a long huff "Edward when are you going to get it in your fucking tiny brain that the only man Bella's ever been with was you! SHE'S NOT THAT SLUT TANYA!" She screamed at me before turning on her heel and walking away.

I didn't even know where Bella was.

Bpov

"Alice did you tell him?" "Yeah Bella I did, but why are you making him think you had a miscarriage?" "Alice if he finds out I gave the baby up he might I don't know try and stop me or take the baby and raise it with ugh that whore." I told you I'll do anything for my baby."

I hung up after that. I met with a really nice couple yesterday. They'd been trying for a baby ever since they got married but had no luck, they really wanted a baby. She was a midwife at the local hospital and he was a art teacher. They were just so cool. I told them the reason why I choose adoption and they were both very sorry to hear what happened. I told the adoption agent that I wanted an open adoption, I wanted pictures and maybe I could visit my child sometimes.

I sometimes thought that I should keep him or her and raise it on my own without any interference from him. But when the question arose of who daddy is, I don't think I could handle it.

So university was going great I really enjoyed my classes no one judged me because I was pregnant everyone was so friendly.

I started making a scrap book to give my baby once they reached a certain age I copied all the sonogram pictures I wrote down how much I loved my baby I even drew pictures of certain events in my life , moving to forks, my truck I even threw in a picture of Edward.

I was going to give my baby a letter and once he or she reached a certain age where they wondered who was their birth mom and father it would be in the letter. I would tell them that I loved them so much I had to let them go.

Carlisle pov

I had just slammed the door in Edwards face, how dare he insist that baby wasn't his I done the paternity test I was there when Bella opened it, we didn't even need one, Elizabeth just wanted her own way. I let out a frustrated breath. I heard a light knock at the door, Esme popped her head in. "Hey Carlisle is everything okay I brought you some soup." She smiled warmly at me as she brought it in. Esme was beautiful inside and out. She was so caring and gentle. She was a nurse here she worked mainly with the children but sometimes she was assist me in the operating room. Esme was only 28, 3 years ago her baby died of SIDS sudden infant death. She was completely destroyed after that she loved her son I remember after she came back from maternity leave she would always show us pictures of him, he was her world. After he died a part of her died. She never had it easy her husband would constantly beating her she left him after the death of her son. I admired her so much and I was completely in love with her.

I was a respectful man and would never cheat on my wife, but I knew I would have a better life with Esme. Esme's only 11 years older than Alice and Bella but every time they would come and visit me Esme always fussed over them and treated them like her own. When Alice had moved out she came here first crying her eyes out, my baby girl was so scared I supported her I paid her rent and anything else she needed until she got a job, but it was Esme who reassured her that Alice was a strong person and that she could do this.

I told Esme about the Edward and Bella fiasco she left after I told her and was already calling Bella to check up on her. She has such a big heart, she is truly a beautiful person.

**AN Please review I'm serious I want ten or more or no updates for 2 weeks I mean it!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN Well hello long time no right, okay I am so sorrrryyyy about how late this is you see I got a new laptop and it didnt have on it so I had to wait a while to get that, BUT I'm back :D

Okay here we gooo

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight

The room had pale white walls, it had the weird old paint smell to it, the chairs were uncomfortably and the receptionist was a little judgemental bitch. Why am I here oh yeah now I remember I got knocked up cheated on then got called a "lying whore" oh and to top it off my "baby-daddy" is getting married today. "Miss Swan Jane will see you now" the receptionist sneered at me. I gave what I hope was a 'fuck you smile' and walked or should I say waddled to Jane's office.

"Hello Bella how are you feeling today" Jane smiled warmly at me from the first day I walked in here and explained my situation to her, she's been nothing but kind and supportive.

"I'm okay I'm really looking forward to today" "Yes well we have one potentially adoptive parents here today, they actually are waiting to see you " Jane stood up and so did I, she opened the door into her small meeting room. Sitting on the sofa was a couple in their mid twenties, the woman had long red hair and her husband had black. I could tell just by looking at them that they were kind people. Their eyes filled with love and warmth."Bella this is Victoria and Craig Jacobsen" "Miss Swan it's such a pleasure to finally meet you" Craig told me grasping my hand in his. " Miss Swan thank you for taking your time to talk to us" "Please call me Bella, it's lovely to meet both of you"

Victoria and Craig turned out to be exactly what I had been looking for. Victoria taught preschoolers and Craig was the principal of the local high-school. Victoria told me that before she met Craig and settled down she had been in a bad abusive relationship, her ex-boyfriend had beat her so baldly she wasn't able to carry children to full-term. Tears pooled in her eyes as she told me of the two previous miscarriages she had had. The minute I had walked through the door I knew that they were the ones for my baby, I just knew that they could provided a safe, and happy environment for my child.

Epov

You would think that on the day of my wedding I would feel overwhelmed we feelings of love and happiness instead I just feel complete dread. I would of called this off two months ago if not for Tanya telling me she was four months pregnant, since then she wont let me touch her or see her naked! My Father didn't show up, Alice didn't even bother sending back her RSVP. Emmet was here minus Rose, the only reason while Emmet showed up was because my mother begged him too. Rose told me to go fuck myself. The whole church was filled with Tanya's friends and family. Did I mention her friends look like fucking whores. I mean seriously you could scrap the amount of make-up they have on off with a knife. Oh and the whole Church I mean the WHOLE was covered in pink it looked awful.

I saw my Mother sitting there with a huge smile on her face. Then the doors opened. Tanya walked in on the arm of her father (who btw had bloody spray-tan done! What the Fuck) Her dress was a big massive frilly thing with a huge hat that looked more like a birds nest on her head. Needless to say she didn't look her best.

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Tanya Denial to be your wife" this was it here goes nothing "I do" You may now kiss the bride. I reached forward and placed my lips on Tanya's the first bit of action I've had in months!

So that was it, now why did I feel like I signed my death warrant?

AN

okay a bit short but omg I thought of so many ideas for this story and it is gonna turn into some serious drama regarding the baby. So now your thoughts is Tanya pregnant or not, ps this involves the twist

HEHHEHE update maybe tomorrow or saturday

Love from me :) oh and I changed my username its now LivingDeadinDallas like the book :) xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Well hello so as promised here's the next chapter remember I'm still looking for someone to adopt my other story pregnant.**

**Disclaimer Twilight is not mine**

Epov

"So after I finished my modelling career I decided to come back home into the welcoming arms of my Eddie" 20 fucking minutes later and Tanya was still talking about herself. We were at the reception which by the way looked like a unicorn shit itself in here. Pink was everywhere it was horrible. I looked round the room my mother was sitting there looking like all her Christmas's had come in one. "So just really like thanks for like coming to our like wedding" Tanya smiled and then sat down. "Eddie would you be a dear and fetch my mother another glass of wine". I gladly stood up wanting nothing more than to get away from her and her family. I went outside and sat with my head in hands. A few months ago my life had been great. I had an amazing woman a good life, a family around me. But it all got ruined when I found out Bella had been cheating, and then when I let my guard down and bam enter Tanya stage right.

I couldn't help but wonder were Bella was now was she happy, was she seeing anyone?

"EDDIE" I heard a shrill high pitched voice scream, time to face the music.

Bpov

"So how was the wedding" I asked Alice "I dunno I didn't go, as far as I'm concerned they can both eat shit and die" I couldn't help but laugh at that, ahh Alice she always knows how to cheer you up. "I'm sure the pictures will be in the magazine soon enough, I can see the headline now 'Edward Cullen signs his death warrant in the form of marriage" "Haha nice one Alice well I have to go I have another appointment with the adoption agency" "Okay bye bye love ya kid"

2 months later.

"Bella thank you so much for coming in on such short notice." "It's no problem Jane" "I noticed she wasn't her usually self today" "Victoria and Craig would like to speak with you." I walked into the room, Victoria looked positively glowing and Craig looked happy but I saw sadness in their eyes.

"Hey guys is everything okay?, OH I brought a scan picture" I dug around in my bag for it and then I showed them the little baby." "Bella we have some good news and bad news" "What is it?" "Well Victoria and I recently found out that she's four months pregnant, and we've never got further than a few weeks before we lost the baby, and we're really sorry Bella but we're not gonna be able to adopt your baby." "Hey hey its okay if anything its fantastic I'm so happy for you guys! And don't worry about me I was actually reconsidering keeping the baby" I gave them both a hug congratulated them once more and asked them to keep me updated with news about their baby.

"Jane I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me but I'm keeping my baby" "Don't worry Bella I wish you and your child all the best in life"

I can do this I can do this.

Epov

Well this fucking sucks.

Flashback the wedding night

"**Eddie, come here" Tanya whispered to me gently. I walked towards her I bent down and kissed her, she pulled away "Eddie I dont want you touching my stomach at all, I'm very self-conscious about it." Fine by me I'm getting some action at last. She turned off the lights and then I felt her pull me towards the bed, somehow I just wasn't hard for her, if you get the drift.**

**She pulled off her dress and I was already undressed. "You go on top Eddie" I entered her slowly not wanting to hurt her, she let out a soft groan. "Oh yes" She rasped out. Come on Edward pull it together get hard or turned on! When I looked down at her I saw Bella laying there at that I was completely hard, I started pumping in and out of Tanya quickly and fast "Oh god I'm cumming" I exploded in her and then I felt Bella's I mean Tanya's walls clench around my dick.**

**I pulled out of her and then rolled over instead of Tanya lying in my arms she turned her back to me and fell asleep. I lay on my back thinking I really fucked things up.**

Since that night me and Tanya haven't had sex, yeah sure she goes down on me or a hand job and when I try to touch her she won't let me. She's now eight months pregnant, and herself and my mother are going on a little vacation to New York. "Eddie I should be back in a few weeks make sure the baby's nursery is finished oh and if you could start looking for a nanny that would be great bye!" She left without looking back, later bitch.

**AN**

**Well how was that now I have a little problem I'm really looking for a beta to write the M scenes if you's could recommend one to me that would be great, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Hello everyone**

**Here's chapter 6**

**How is everyone I'm in New york atm**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight**

**Carlisle's pov**

Elizabeth left this morning to go on trip to New York. I was concerned for Bella's safety. I know there was no way Elizabeth could know that Bella was in New York. But still I couldn't help but worry.

I was walking towards the children's ward, I found Esme there. She was giving a small boy, who

had cancer his medication.

"Just think of them like the magic beans in Jack and the Beanstalk" Esme was trying to encourage him to take his meds.

"Hey Tommy I'll tell you what if you take your magic beans I'll let you eat ice cream."

Tommy immediately took the pills from Esme. Esme smiled up at me gratitude in her eyes.

"How are you today Carlisle?" Esme asked me as we walked towards my office. "Could be better" I smiled at her. "Wanna talk about it?"

I opened the door to my office and held it open for her to walk in, the minute the door shut I turned round and faced her, she looked so beautiful today as she did everyday, her eyes filled with love and concern met mine,

I couldn't help it I leant down and pressed my lips to hers, it felt like fireworks , magical. She kissed me back, she kissed!

Our lips moved in unison I moved us backwards until we fell down onto the sofa, continuing kissing. This was right, I just knew that Esme was my soul-mate.

When we broke apart for breath, I held her in my arms. "I'm divorcing Elizabeth, I'm calling my lawyers today I can't stand another day being apart from you." Esme's response was a kiss.

**Bpov **

It's been a week since I called off my adoption plan, I was being driven back to Forks for a week, for Alice's wedding. Alice and Jasper couldn't wait any longer so they decided to get married now.

Emmet and Rose surprised me with a visit to New York and had told me they were here to drive me back to Forks! Seeing as I couldn't fly they volunteered to come and fetch me for Alice's wedding.

I fell asleep for a while and when I woke up we were turning into Alice's house. Rose came round and helped me get out of the car and I rushed ,well tried to, to Alice's front door. "BELLA" Alice threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh my God look how big your belly is ,oh god its so beautiful."

A while after that I was sitting with Alice catching up, and she told me that the wedding was tomorrow! I couldn't wait , Alice was so elegant and I knew her wedding would reflect a lot on her personality.

The Next Day.

"And so me and Jasper would just like to thank each and every one of you for making this day happen" Alice finished her speech and sat down. Her dress was all lace and was beautiful her short hair was curled and pined to her head with a flower, she looked like she just stepped out on the 1920's.

"Bella" she said worry in her voice "I don't want to alarm you but Edward just walked in." I turned and saw Edward walking towards our table, he looked horrible, drained and I couldn't help but take joy in his appearance. "Edward what the fuck are you doing here." "I came to wish my best friend congratulation on his wedding" Edward turned and reached his hand out to Jasper, Jasper looked down at Edwards hand in disgust after a moment Edward dropped in. "Bella I see you're still pregnant, well you obviously get some sort of joy out of lying to others."

I stood up and gripped the back of the chair to help me up. "I need to speak with you Edward outside." I turned and started walking and after a moment I turned and saw Edward following me.

**AN**

**I want reviews 10 or more or no story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN first I would just like to say, I'm only asking for reviews for feedback on the story Okay I cant understand why people have to bully and be-little others, go do something better with your life than making others feel like shit!**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Bpov**

I kept walking until I reached a private and secluded area. I eased myself into the nearest chair and Edward sat in the one facing me.

"First of all I didn't have a miscarriage, I only lied to you then, so that I could protect my baby from you, I was planning to give him or her up for adoption and I didn't want you ruining or messing my life up any more than you already have"

Edward sat there his expression remaining the same, he didn't move or talk, so I went on.

"Edward whatever lies your mother or Tanya may be feeding you, I can tell you this baby is differently yours, I've never been with another man you know that."

**Flashback a year and a half ago...**

"Bella are you sure you're okay with this?" Edward asked me as he lay on top of me, we were both naked to the bone, sure we had done other stuff, I knew how big he was, but we never got this far before. "Just push in, just slam it in don't go slow." Edward pushed into me quickly, surprisingly it didn't hurt that much but it did cause me to cry out in pain.

After a few minutes of adjusting to him, I moved my hips and then Edward began moving in and out me slowly.

He kissed every part of me, whispering in my ear how much he loved me.

**Present day**

I shook my head from those thoughts and turned and look Edward in the eye. "Bella I don't believe a word you say to me, you're nothing no good whore and a liar, I know who that kid's father is, I know all about your affair, I hate you!" I stood up and punched him as hard as I could across the face. "You listen to me you cheating bastard, I never so much as looked at another man when I was with you, I never cheated I stayed faithful! Remember when you were 18 and Tanya cheated on you again, I remember! I remember you looked like a broken man, you looked so hurt oh but you kept going back, I should of known you would never change I should of realised you would always go running back to that whore" I went on "I thought you might show your cheating face today so I made sure to bring the right documents with me today" I pulled the contract out of my purse, the contract that ensured Edward gave up all his parental rights, that he couldn't come near me or my child. "Sign this and we'll never have to see each other again" Edward, with his nostrils flaring pulled out and pen and signed the contract. As soon as he finished writing his name, I grabbed the darn thing and marched, well attempted to, out of there.

**2 weeks later**

Alice showed up yesterday to help me prepare for the arrival of the baby, she was going to stay for a weeks after that. "I think after the babies born, then we'll paint it, when you're in the hospital me and Jazz can finish up decorating in here." After the wedding I told Alice that I wasn't feeling well and I went on home to the hotel, as soon as I got back to NY, I handed the contract into the courts and Edward had no parental rights over my child.

I was a few days over my due date but I wasn't worried it happened all the time to young mothers, well according to my doctor it does.

I spoke with Carlisle yesterday on the phone and he told me that if I was really uncomfortable that I should try walking and spicy food, so for about 4 days now me, Alice and Jasper have done nothing but walk everywhere and eat spicy food, but I do have a doctors appointment in three days time so hopefully I get induced.

"Well Bella I think the problem here is you've created a cosy home for your baby and he's just too comfortable to move" Doctor Stone smiled warmly at me." But I think you need to be induced if there's no sign of baby swan, come back in on Sunday and we'll have you induced."

"I think we should move the crib over towards the window and the rocking chair into the corner" Alice and I were sitting in the babies room discussing how best to decorate it, we just had our evening walk and our daily dose of spicy food.

"I look like a whale my foot look like clown feet and I haven't been able to see my toes for three months now." I complained to Alice

. "Just think of the tiny bundle of joy you'll soon have." Just at that very moment I felt a sharp pain and my underwear was completely soaked.

"Ahh oh God Alice it's time"

Alice must of sensed it would happen today, because she grabbed my baby bag from the closet, her key's were already in her hand and before I knew it I was sitting in the car, nearing towards the hospital.

"C'mon Bella you remember your lamas clases breath in and out" Alice started making annoying weird breathing sounds which to an pregnant woman in pain does not make your patience seem satin like.

"Alice. Do. Me. A. Favour. And shut the fuck up" I managed to say between breaths.

Finally we reached the hospital and a helpful nurse came along and helped me into a wheelchair and was wheeling me towards the front doors, here goes nothing. Remember Bella you can do this.

**AN Well? Happy enough, until tomorrow :)**

**Oh and before I forget a story rec, Bribie I loved it.**

**And I'm looking for a story Edwards kind of a dick he's a vampire but has sex and drinks other girls blood without killing them, Bella shows up she ruins all other girls for him sexually and in the end they get married, anyone know the name of this story?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Hello again, just an update about the story I'm looking for still haven't found it :( but what I do remember is that they were in highschool when they got married and that happened at the end of the story, so if you think you know it please do tell me.**

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight**

**Epov**

"So when do you think you'll be back, it's been three weeks Tanya, I'm worried if you have the baby and I'm not there." "Eddie I'll be back before then your mother and I are having the best of times."

I hung up after that, I've been wondering did I make the right decision restarting my affair with Tanya and marrying her. Bella. I always thought about her, I couldn't help it she was a big part of my life, once.

**Bpov**

"I'll be fine Alice just go call my dad and your dad and tell them to get here ASAP." Alice walked away from me with a worried look in her eye, but honestly I don't think I could handle her in the room during my labour. The nurse then wheeled me off into a private room just like I had requested.

Few hours later

"Nurse I think it's almost time, the pains getting worse." I couldn't see her face, it was covered by a mask. "Don't you worry dear we'll put a stop to those pains, we wouldn't want you to be in any pain."

She injected some sort of drug into my arm. I didn't feel the effects for about five minutes, then it all hit me, whatever she had given me it was strong. It was too much. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I started waking up slightly, I looked up through my half-closed eyes and saw a set of knives beside me two women were working over me by my stomach, I felt a flash of pain and heard the sound of flesh tearing, the woman on my left set a knife down covered in blood. I started drifting off again not before hearing the sound of a babies cry.

What a weird dream.

Three day's later

I woke up and immediately put my hands on my bump, but instead of feeling a large round bump, I felt nothing. It was gone. I realised then that my child must have been delivered via C-section.

I turned to the woman in the bed beside me, "Excuse do you know where I can go see my baby." The woman looked as though she had been crying she made a noise of disbelief before turning her head and ignoring me. I pushed the button for the nurse.

A nurse walked in and once she saw I was awake she turned on her heel and out the door.

What is going on!

She returned with a doctor, "excuse me but can one of you please tell me what's going on I want to see my baby!" The doctor then spoke up. "Miss Swan are you aware of have much drugs were in your system, you overdosed Miss Swan and a nurse had to perform an emergency C-Section, your child was 3 months early and I'm afraid was stillborn."

**AN DUN DUN DUNN**

**Reviews please**


End file.
